Battle Of All Battles
by Sonic911
Summary: It takes three different shows and puts them into one big world where they have to face an evil genius.
1. A Storm is Coming

Captain Fat Ass: Hey everyone, what's up ^_^ ? This is my first fanfic to this web site, but I hope it won't be my last. I hope you enjoy this, k?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon, or Sonic the Hedgehog. All I know is that you'll enjoy it.  
  
Battle of All Battles:  
  
Narrator: The Battle City Tournement was about to begin. Yugi had won his first duel and Mai had won her first two. What about Joey?  
  
Joey: Alright you big loser, it's time to take you out.  
  
Tristan: Go dude.  
  
Tea: You can do it Joey.  
  
(pulls out RED EYES BLACK DRAGON)  
  
Joey:(thinking) if I throw this on the field, I could win the duel. On the other hand, this could cost me. I have no other choice.(speaks) I play RED EYES BLACK DRAGON in attack mode. Red Eyes Attack.  
  
(Red Eyes attacks opponets monster. LP drop to 0)  
  
Joey: Yeah, I did it. I won my first Battle City duel.  
  
Tristan: You did it Joey.  
  
Joey: I did?  
  
Tea: Yeah Joey, you won.  
  
Joey: Your right, I did( laughing)  
  
Kaiba:(thinking) Keep laughing Wheeler because soon I'll take you out of the tournement.  
  
(Meanwhile in Rusbuoroh City)  
  
Ash: I finally got my first badge.  
  
Max: And I finally got to see my first gym battle.  
  
May: Well, where do we go now?  
  
Brock: (looks at map) Well, according to the map, we should be heading this way (points North)  
  
Ash: Then lets go.  
  
Pikachu: pika pika  
  
May: But I'm tired.  
  
Max: We just had a break ten minutes ago.  
  
Brock: Let's camp out for the night, alright?  
  
Others: O.K.  
  
(Back at Battle City)  
  
Yugi: Well, I better look for a new challenger.  
  
Yami: Let's stop for a bit.  
  
Yugi: you know Yami, you're right.  
  
Yami: We have to think of a strategy against whoever we face.  
  
Yugi: O.K. Joey?  
  
Joey: Check it out Yug-. I just won a duel.  
  
Yugi: well that's good considering that I won 2 duels already.  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Yugi: Man, these opponents are too easy.  
  
Joey: I know what you mean yug-.  
  
(At Station Square)   
  
Sonic: Hey Tails, what is that new thing?  
  
Tails: Glad you asked Sonic. This is my new plane enhancher.  
  
Sonic: Your what?  
  
Tails: My plane enhancer. With this, I can fix the Tornado in no time at all.  
  
(Amy enters out of nowhere)  
  
Amy: Hi Sonic  
  
Sonic:(stuttering)h...h....he...hey Amy.  
  
Amy: What's with you Sonic?  
  
(Knuckles comes in with an emergency)  
  
Knuckles:Guys!  
  
Others: What?!  
  
Knuckles: I just saw a storm and it's heading this way.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry. It's nothing tha......ahhhhhhh!(fades as he's being sucked in the storm)  
  
(Tails, Knuckles, and Amy also get sucked in)  
  
( Back in Rousbouogh City)  
  
Pikachu: Pika-  
  
Ash: What's wrong pikachu?  
  
(Brock, May, and Max all wake up from listening to Ash)  
  
May:(half -awake) what's(yawns) going on here?  
  
Ash: I think Pikachu is picking up something.  
  
Max: Like what?  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!(Storm picks up pikachu)  
  
Ash: PIKACHU! (Ash also gets sucked in by the storm)  
  
Brock, May, Max: Huh? AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!(all get sucked in the storm)  
  
(Back at Battle City)  
  
Kaiba: Where's everyone going? I demand an explanation right now!!  
  
Kid: There's a storm heading this way.  
  
Kaiba: I don't care if Elvis comes back to life. I want everyone here to duel.  
  
(At the park)  
  
Yugi: Boy, Kaiba is really angry.  
  
Tristan: And he wants respect.  
  
Joey: Respect?! I'll show him respect.  
  
Tea: What's that?  
  
Yugi: I think that's what everyone is running from.  
  
Tea: I Don't blam.... ahhhh!!!( Tea gets sucked in the storm)  
  
Tristan: Hold on Tea, I'm coming to get you!( Tristan Jumps into the storm)  
  
Yugi: Come on Joey. We have to save our friends.  
  
Joey: Oh no yug-. I'm not going into that thing. aaaaahhhhh, now I am!(Joey gets sucked by the storm)  
  
Yugi: I have to talk to Mokuba right away.  
  
(In the Kaiba Corp. Building)  
  
Yugi: Mokuba, you got to tell your brother to cancell the tournement right now.  
  
Mokuba: I can't do that.  
  
Yugi: Why not?  
  
Mokuba: Cause if I tell him, he's going to hate me for the rest of my life.  
  
Yugi: But that's a risk you have to take.  
  
Mokuba: You're right Yugi. Let's go.  
  
( In the streets of Battle City)  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba. I thought that told you to stay at Kaiba Corp.  
  
Mokuba: No.  
  
Kaiba: What?! How dare you defy me!  
  
Mokuba: I came out here to warn you.  
  
Kaiba: You mean the storm.  
  
Yugi: yes.  
  
Kaiba: Hey, what's going on?  
  
ALL: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!(all get sucked in by the storm)  
  
TBC ^-^ 


	2. Where Are They?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon or Sonic the Hedgehog. That's all I have to say so enjoy the show.  
  
Battle Of All Battles  
  
Chapter2: Where Are They?  
  
Narrator: Last time, The cast members of Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog were doing their regular things until a storm came along. Now, who knows where everyone is.  
  
(Everyone falls out of the storm into different sections. In the First Section)  
  
Joey: Where are we?  
  
Yugi: Who knows.  
  
(Ash & Comp. walk to Yugi and Joey)  
  
Ash: You guys got sucked up in the storm too?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Brock: Who are you guys anyway?  
  
Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler and soon to be numero uno in duel monsters.  
  
Yugi: I'm Yugi Moto.  
  
Ash: You mean the same Yugi Moto who beat Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom?  
  
Yugi: Ah... yeah, that's right. But who are you guys?  
  
Brock: I'm Brock.  
  
May: I'm May.  
  
Max: I'm Max.  
  
Ash: And I'm Ash from Pallet Town.  
  
Joey: You mean the same Ash that was in the top 16 at Indigo, won the Orange League Cup, and was in the top 8 at Johto.  
  
Ash: Ah...yeah.  
  
Joey:(excited) Can I have your autograph?  
  
Yugi: There's no time Joey. We need to create a search party to find the others.  
  
Ash:Then let's go.  
  
Joey: Alright Yug-, I'm with you.  
  
Brock, May, and Max:(together) Sure.  
  
(So off they went. Meanwhile, In the Second Section)  
  
Sonic: This place is way past uncool.  
  
Tails: Come on Sonic, we got to find a way to get out of here.  
  
Sonic:(Looking at Kaiba and Mokuba) Who are those guys over there?  
  
Tails:That's Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp. And next to him is his brother Mokuba.  
  
(To the Kaiba Brothers Point of View)  
  
Kaiba: This place is completely ridiculous. Where are we?  
  
Mokuba:I don't know Seto, but I do know that this place has blue hedgehogs and two tailed foxes.  
  
(Finally, at the Last Section)  
  
Tristan: Hello!(echos)  
  
Tea: Is anybody there?!(echos)  
  
Tristan: (Talking to Tea) It's no use. No one can hear us.  
  
(Amy yells from a distance)  
  
Amy: We're here!(echos)  
  
Tristan: We need help!(echos)  
  
Knuckles: So do we!(echos)  
  
Amy: Don't worry guys! We'll come and help you!(echos)  
  
(Amy and Knuckles come up to help Tristan and Tea)  
  
Amy: We lost our friends.  
  
Tea: So did we.  
  
Tristan: I have an idea, why don't we create a search party and we might be able to help eack other.  
  
Amy: O.K.  
  
Knuckles: Sure.  
  
Tea: Let's do it.  
  
Narrator: So now, two out of the three sections have created search parties to find their friends. Will they find them?  
  
TBC 


	3. The Search is Almost over

Disclamer: I don't Yu-gi-oh!, pokemon, or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now.  
  
Battle of All Battles  
  
Chapter 3: The Search is Almost Over.  
  
Narrator: Last time, all of our heros fell into a strange world split up into three different groups with different people. Now, two out of the three groups have created a search party to find their friends.  
  
(First Section)  
  
Ash: I hope we find your friends soon.  
  
Yugi: Me too Ash.  
  
Brock: Come on guys. Let's keep on walking.  
  
( The first section bumps into the third section)  
  
Ash:(Angrily) Watch where your going.  
  
Tristan:(also angrily) Me?! What about you?  
  
(Ash and Tristan were about to fight when Amy ran into the middle to stop the fight)  
  
Amy: Hold it!  
  
Ash & Tristan: Huh?  
  
Joey: Hey Ash, this is Tristan, one of our friends.  
  
Yugi: And over there is Tea.  
  
(Ash, May, Max, and Brock introduce themselves)  
  
Ash: I'm Ash.  
  
May: I'm May.  
  
Max: I'm Max.  
  
Brock:(blushes and stares at Tea) And I'm yours.Did anyone mention that you have the most beautiful eyes? Also, did anyone say that you look like a movie star?  
  
Ash:(pulling Brock's ear) Alright Romeo, let's stop this right now. (talks to the group) By the way, this is Brock. Who are the animals?  
  
Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald.  
  
Amy: And I'm Amy Rose.  
  
Ash: Pleasure to meet you.  
  
Amy: pleasure to meet you too.  
  
(Back at the other Section, the Kaiba Brothers, Sonic and Tails had already introduced themselves. Let's see what's going on now.)  
  
Kaiba: Let me get this straight blue hedgehog.  
  
Sonic: That's Sonic.  
  
Kaiba: OK SONIC, if we help you, you might be able to help us get out of here?  
  
Tails: That's right.  
  
Mokuba: Then let's go!  
  
( Back at the first section)  
  
Joey: So, you don't know where Sonic and Tails are?  
  
Amy: That's right.  
  
(Ash realizing that pikachu is not with him)  
  
Ash: Wait! Where's Pikachu? Pikachu!  
  
(Pikachu pops up right behind ash)  
  
Pikachu: Pika-pi.  
  
Ash: Pikachu.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba is also here, but who knows where he went.  
  
Amy: Why don't we help Yugi find Kaiba.  
  
Tristan: Do we have to?  
  
Tea: Yes!!!  
  
Tristan: ok.  
  
Narrator: So off they went in search of Sonic, Tails, And the Kaiba Brothers. Do they know where they are?  
  
TBC 


	4. Enter the Bad Guys

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon, or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, I would be very,very,very,very rich.  
  
Battle of All Battles  
  
Chapter 4: Enter the Bad Guys  
  
Narrator: Last time, our heros decided to help find the Kaiba Brothers, Sonic and Tails. Now, all of our heros are still continuing their search to see where they are.  
  
Ash: Are you sure this is the right way?  
  
Knuckles: Yes, I'm positive.  
  
Yugi: You know, Ash has a good point.  
  
Knuckles:(angerly) I said I know where we're going.  
  
(group hears faint voices)  
  
Joey: I thought I heard something.  
  
Tea: Me too!  
  
Brock: Me three!  
  
Amy: Me four!  
  
Ash:(Sees Sonic, Tails, and the Kaiba Brothers) I see them. I see the Kaiba Brothers. I also see Sonic.  
  
(At the other section)  
  
Sonic: I see the gang.  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Sonic: The guys.  
  
(The gang comes over to see Sonic, Tails, and the Kaiba Brothers)  
  
Amy: Hey Sonic.  
  
Sonic: H...he...he...hey Amy. Why did you guys bring Amy with you?  
  
Ash: We had no other choice.  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Well, well, well if it isn't little Yugi.   
  
Yugi: What do want Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I want to duel you and claim your egytian god card.  
  
Yugi: Fine. Yu-gi-oh!  
  
(Yugi tranforms into Yami)  
  
Yami: If it's a duel you want Kaiba, then it's a duel you'r.....  
  
(Smoke pops out showing two figures)  
  
Jessie:(motto) Prepare for trouble.  
  
James: And make it double.  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation.  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.   
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James.  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light.  
  
James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight.  
  
Mewoth: Mewoth, dat's right.  
  
Wubbafett: Wubbafett.  
  
Heros of Pokemon: Team Rocket!  
  
(A hovering semi sphere flies over near Sonic. In it was Sonic's evil rival Dr. Eggman.)  
  
Dr. Eggman: Hello Sonic. It's nice to see you again.  
  
Heros of Sonic the Hedgehog: Eggman!  
  
Dr. Eggman: that's right. Now, it's time for me to kill you.  
  
Ash: I should of known you guys were going to get sucked up too. By the way, did any of you bad guys create this storm.  
  
TR: No!  
  
Dr. Eggman: Not me.  
  
Yami: But if you didn't create the storm, who did?  
  
(a kid pops out revealing himself)  
  
Noah: I did.  
  
Kaiba: Noah.  
  
Noah: Well Seto, It's nice to see you here again. I think you know why I brought you and your friends all here.  
  
Kaiba: No I don't.  
  
Narrator: Who is Noah? What does he want from Kiaba? And why or how did Team Rocket and Dr. Eggman get here?  
  
TBC 


	5. Noah's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon, or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, you wouldn't be reading these right now.  
  
Battle Of All Battles  
  
Chapter 5: Noah's Secret  
  
Narrator:Last time, all of our heros met up with each other. However, they also met up with their arch rivals. What's going to happen now?  
  
Ash: Why are you three here.  
  
Jessie: The same reason we always show up. To steal Pikachu.  
  
Dr.Eggman: And with my inventions, you can't lose.  
  
Noah: Sorry guys, in this arena there are no pokemon, no duel monsters, and no machines!  
  
TR and Dr.Eggman: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Yami: Then what's the point in your sick, twisted game.  
  
Noah: I want all of you to fight each other.  
  
(All except Noah gasp)  
  
Noah: After that, I can finally take over the world.  
  
Ash: Then if we're fighting each other, you're mine.  
  
Noah: (Shows Psychic power and throws Ash into a wall) Nice try kid.  
  
Kaiba: What did you do that for?  
  
Noah: Because I felt like it Seto.  
  
(Ash gets up from the beating)  
  
Ash: I'm trying again.  
  
Yami: Ash don't!  
  
Ash: Get out of my way Yugi. (pushes Yami to the ground and lunges at Noah again) Take this!!  
  
Noah: Don't you ever learn.(Again uses psychic powers and throws Ash into the wall again)  
  
Jessie:(Afraid) I think we better get out of here.  
  
Mewoth: (also afraid) I'm with you Jes-.  
  
James: (frightened) Wait for me!!  
  
Noah: Trying to escape huh? (blocks all escape routes) no one leaves.  
  
Sonic: (confident) Except for me. (uses spindash to start cutting into the barrier)  
  
Noah:(Angerly) How dare you? ( uses psycic powers to throw Sonic into the same wall where Ash is right now.) When I say nobody leaves, I mean nobody leaves.  
  
Kaiba: What do you want from me Noah?  
  
Noah: I not only want the world Seto, but I also want my father's corperation as well.  
  
Kiaba:(a bit confused) What are you talking about?  
  
Mokuba: Who's your father Noah?  
  
Noah: Glad you asked Mokuba. He was a great man and a great leader at Kaiba Corp.  
  
Kaiba: You mean my step father?!  
  
Noah: Good job Seto, my step father Cosa boerro. He was the head of Kaiba Corp., until you came along.  
  
Kaiba: How are you his son? I never saw you when he was still running Kaiba Corp.  
  
Noah: Cosaboerro never said anything about me. He was just using you as a pawn of his.  
  
Kaiba: You're lying!  
  
Noah: No I'm not. Look Seto, I'll make you a deal. If you give the company to me, that should of been mine in the first place, I'll let all of you go.  
  
(Ash gets up and answers Noah's proposition)  
  
Ash: But, what if he refuses.  
  
Noah: Then, you will be stuck here for all eternity.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Will this be the end of our heros? Can the group get out of Noah's clutches? And how can Noah be defeated?  
  
TBC 


	6. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon, or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, I would more video games out of them.  
  
Battle Of All Battles  
  
Chapter 6: The Final Battle  
  
Narrator: Last time, our heros relized the secret of Noah and we figured out that Noah was Kaiba's half brother. Can this be true or not. Noah also had the power to stop anyone from getting near him. Now how will they stop Noah from taking over the world.  
  
Kaiba: Noah, this is ridiculous, you can't keep us here forever.  
  
Noah: Watch me.  
  
Yami: I been slient long enough. I have no other chioce but to fight you myself.  
  
Noah: Go ahed Yugi. However, you'll end up just like the others.  
  
Ash: Not if I join him.  
  
Sonic: And so will I  
  
Amy: Me too.  
  
Sonic: No Amy, this is too dangerous.  
  
Amy: But I want to help you.  
  
Sonic: Oh alright.  
  
(the rest join in and say they'll fight by Yami side)  
  
Noah: This can't be.  
  
Yami: It can and it will. You can only stop one person, but can you stop a whole bunch of people?Let's find out.  
  
(Everyone attacks Noah at the same time. Noah is consumed by a whole bunch of people and can't stop them.)  
  
Noah: Stop it! Stop it! Ok ok, I surrender.  
  
Kaiba: What did you say? I don't think the crowd heard you.  
  
Noah: I said I'm sorry!!!  
  
Yami: Now Noah, open the portal and sends us back to where we orignally were before this madness started.  
  
Noah: Never!  
  
Kaiba: (stranggling Noah by the neck) Open the portal or never see the day of light again.  
  
Noah:( In croaked voice) ok.  
  
( opens portal)  
  
(Yami transforms back into Yugi)  
  
Yugi: That was an exciting adventure. Hope we do it again some day.  
  
Brock: Me too.  
  
Ash:(sobs)Well, good bye Yu-gi-oh! characters, good bye STH characters.  
  
Brock: we'll miss you.  
  
Max: Hope we meet again.  
  
May: Good luck.  
  
Yu-gi-oh! characters: You too.  
  
(Pokemon characters and team rocket fly back to Rousbough City)  
  
(Yu-gi-oh! characters go back to Battle City)  
  
(STH characters head back to Station Square)  
  
Narrator: And so another chapter comes to a close. These characters work as a team to defeat their greatest oppent yet. But, will they meet up with each other again. Maybe, someday.  
  
THE END 


End file.
